Double Helix
by poestheblackcat
Summary: Written for comment-fic. Prompt: Logan knew his family had ties to Manticore, but it was a shock learning that Alec shared his DNA, and as such was his brother.


AN: Whoa, _Dark Angel_ fic from Poesie? Really? It's been a while, sorry! Got distracted by other really, really shiny things, and you know how cats are with shiny things (or was that birds? I forget). Anyway, **FirstBorn**, here it is. Thanks for waiting!

Summary: Written for comment-fic. Prompt: Logan knew his family had ties to Manticore but it was a shock learning that Alec shared his DNA and as such was his brother.

* * *

**Double Helix**

"Here, Logie-boy," the Transgenic says, and tosses a flashdrive onto Logan's desk, "Gotcha what you asked for."

"Oh, thanks," Logan says distractedly and fumbles around for the memory stick without taking his eyes from his computer screen

"No problem. It's not like I didn't get shot at or anything," Alec says sarcastically.

That makes Logan look up. "Sorry man. I'm just...distracted." He points to his computer. "I'm trying to decode Max's newest tattoos."

Alec leans over. "Anything new?"

"Same old, same old," Logan says, shaking his head. "'She is the sun, she is the moon, she is life, she is death' and so on."

Alec nods. "Right." He straightens, slaps the back of Logan's chair. "Well, good luck with that. I got a hot date tonight with a little lady named Lili."

Logan grunts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This isn't exactly what he'd asked for. Well, it is, but it isn't. This is the list of DNA donors to the Manticore program. He'd thought that perhaps he could use these names to decode the mystery, or if not, then at least to rally support for the Transgenics.

There are names here that surprise him, but on second thought, shouldn't. The names of old kings and queens, famous writers, artists, scientists, famed beauties of time gone by. There are also names of people connected to the program, or who were related to those in the program (one Regina Lydecker, for example), as well as people, civilians or military, who had caught scientists' attention (a curious click on 'Dean Winchester' turns up a very familiar face).

But out of all these names, Logan had never expected to find his own listed in the database of DNA donors. He knew that his family had ties to Manticore, but he had never suspected that they had taken his DNA - _stolen _his DNA.

Curious again, he clicks his name to see which of the Transgenics had been made out of him, so to speak. He wonders if he has met any of them.

A pop-up appears on the screen.

_Cale, Logan_

X-5 493  
Status: Terminated

X-5 494  
Status: Escaped, At large

He stares. Ben and Alec? Ben and Alec had been made out of his DNA?

Logan startles when the door swings open and Alec saunters in. He throws himself down on Logan's couch.

"What happened to your date?" Logan's voice sounds odd even to his ears.

Alec raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, but doesn't ask what's up. "Her ex turned up. I'm not supposed to get into fights with Ordinaries," he shrugs. "Hey, what are you looking at? Did you check out the thing I brought?"

Logan thinks about closing the window, but knows that that would be even weirder, and he can't afford to alienate Alec, not now.

The Transgenic leans over. "Logan Cale," he reads, "X-5 4- What the hell is this?"

"I think you're related to me," Logan says, sounding a bit strangled.

Alec stares at him, then back at the screen. "Seriously? That's...That's just weird."

Logan chuckles. "Tell me about it."

"So does that make you my dad or my brother? Huh, Pops?"

Logan glares at him.

"Bro?"

Logan shakes his head and laughs. "Honestly, I think I need more time to fully absorb this."

Alec shrugs and leans over. "Hey, who else am I related to?" He smirks. "Please tell me I have like, Elvis DNA or something cool like that."

Logan's interested now, too, so he goes and runs a search.

_Cale, Logan  
Winchester, Dean  
Alexander III (the Great, of Macedonia)  
Casanova, Giacomo _("Ha, that explains a lot." "Shut up, Pops.")_  
Ford, Samuel  
Antony, Mark  
Hawking, Stephen  
Chopin, Frederic  
Richard I (Lionhearted, King of England)  
Spencer, Eliot_

The list goes on and on.

"Cool," Alec remarks. "It's almost like a family tree, except without all the branches."

Logan looks at him. "I don't think you understand the concept of a family _tree_."

"Whatever, Pops."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

AN: Blink and you missed it references. Try to see if you got _all_ of them (and not just the easy ones)!


End file.
